


Everything and More

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, consent issues due to said aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “What Bruce was getting at is that the thing that your dearest Capsicle was shot with was an aphrodisiac.”All at once, all of Bucky’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, and all emotions and opinions were temporarily thrown out the window.“What?”





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> //prompt! steve gets drugged with an aphrodisiac - on a mission maybe? - and bucky has to *cough cough* take care of him afterwards ;) much love, thanks//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

Steve had been hit.

There were other details in there somewhere in the mission debriefing, and things had ultimately worked out somehow, but the only thing that Bucky gave a damn about was that his mate had been hit.

Technically, it shouldn’t have been this big of a fucking deal because Steve got hit. A lot. And for the most part, even bullet wounds were things that he could more or less just walk off now. Bucky knew better than anyone that Steve was no longer the scrawnyass punk, picking fights in alleyways and needing Bucky to come to his rescue when he was on the verge of an asthma attack.

He also knew better than most that there was little that could actually phase Steve, little that would deem immediate medical attention necessary, especially after such a small scale mission like this one. So it just made it that much scarier to see his Omega being rushed off on a gurney, expression tight, face flushed, eyes glazing over.

Just what the hell had he been hit with that had made him look like that? Was it a poison? Was it meant to be lethal? How was it affecting him? The serum would hold its own against it, wouldn’t it?

The doctors refused to give him answers before they had the chance to run tests, and all but left him outside of the med bay despite his protests. Hours passed, and Bucky didn’t move a muscle the entire time he sat outside, waiting. Though his posture was stiff, his mind was racing anxiously. This was a distantly familiar feeling, seeing doctors and nurses flitting in and out of Steve’s room, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, and no one was telling him anything, and everyone was denying him access to Steve.

He hated it. Absolutely despised it.

Banner emerged from the room, a difficult expression on his face. Bucky hadn’t even noticed him go in. He tried not to let the worry show too much on his face. He stood to greet the man, their exchange of grim nods not doing anything for the immense concern coursing through his body.

“How is he?” he croaked. He resented the near pitiful look Banner gave him, but he noticed an undertone of uncertainty in the doctor’s expression, and it set him on edge.

“He’s alright.” Banner said slowly.

“Is he in pain?”

“No, no, not in pain.” There was something off about his voice, and it irritated Bucky. And the phrasing too, it sounded like there was more to it that he wasn’t saying out loud.

“They’re going to send him up to his room.” Banner went on, tugging off his glasses and slipping them into his breast pocket. Bucky couldn’t keep the surprise at that off of his face, and if he let out a tentative sigh of relief, could you really blame him?

“They’re releasing him already?”

“Well, there’s not much they can do for him here.” And then all of a sudden, Bucky was upset again, because that sounded like a death sentence if he’d ever heard one. He’d heard it too many times from doctors way back when, when he couldn’t figure out what to do to ease Steve’s hurt.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought you guys had the best doctors in the country at your beck and call!” he growled.

“His situation is complicated.” Banner said without missing a beat. “Rest assured that his health is in no danger, just a bit... out of whack, you could say. The bullet-” He paused. “Well, the dart, really, contained a chemical compound we’ve never quite come across before.” he admitted, and Bucky didn’t like the sound of that one bit. How could they be sure that it wasn’t dangerous to Steve if they’d never seen it before? And hell, had Banner even seen Steve? ‘Cause last Bucky had seen of him, he looked like he was in pain and doing his best to just suffer silently. But before Bucky could voice any of this, Banner continued.

“However, it’s apparent what it was meant to do, and quite frankly, there’s no medical, um, cure, per se.  Steve’s probably a lot better equipped to handle it on his own.”

Bucky noticed the slow pink tinge creeping up the doctor’s neck and darkening his cheeks, but he couldn’t - for the life of him - understand why.

“Trying to save even a shred of Roger’s dignity -- how noble of you.” Stark’s voice came from down the hall, and both men turned to look at him. He looked a little battered, but it was hard to tell if it was from the fight or from the general lack of sleep he’d gotten these past few days.

“Tony-”

“You might as well tell Barnes the truth. He’s gonna go in there anyway. And he’s bound to notice.”

Bucky looked warily between to two men, who after staring at one another - Banner in dismay and Stark in apparent smug amusement - turned to him, seeming to be in consensus. He had half a mind to tell both of ‘em off for being pricks, but he held his tongue. Knowing about Steve’s current condition was more important than anything right now.

“What Bruce was getting at is that the thing that your dearest Capsicle was shot with was an aphrodisiac.”

All at once, all of Bucky’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, and all emotions and opinions were temporarily thrown out the window.

“What?”

“It was probably some really potent stuff, given what it’s reduced Steve to,” Tony went on without missing a beat, “If it had hit any one of us mortal men, it might’ve actually killed us. Can you imagine? Dying from what’s essentially a Viagra overdose? Not the best way to go, but would certainly make for an interesting story to tell.”

“Tony,” Bruce interjected awkwardly, “I think Bucky gets the idea.”

They turned to look at Bucky, who wore an expression that seemed to be a cross of confusion and mild amusement.

“So it’s not life threatening?” he asked slowly, just for confirmation.

“Nope.”

“All that’s wrong with him right now is that he’s got a hard on?”

“A raging one at that.” Tony added with a nod, earning a withering look from Bruce which he pointedly ignored. “I’m sure you can help him with that, can’t you, Barnes?”

This time, Bucky broke out in a full out grin.

“I’m sure I can.” Bucky wasn’t sure if he should be relieved -- from what Tony had described, it was surely no walk in the park for Steve -- but he was. He’d expected it to be some horrible, crippling poison that was melting Steve from the inside out, so to learn that he was just unnaturally horny was almost funny, really. “I’ll go see how he’s doing.” he said, moving to enter the med bay.

“I’ll let the staff know to leave you two alone for a while, then.” Tony said with a knowing air, and Bucky snickered. As insufferable and arrogant as Tony could be, he wasn’t all that bad.

* * *

Steve was lying on his side, curled up under the covers. Even from a distance, Bucky could hear his uneven and heavy breathing, and had he not been told, he surely would’ve thought that Steve was in immense pain. The uneven breathing were too reminiscent of asthma attacks to begin with.

The smell of him though.

Christ, he could smell his arousal hanging thick and heavy in the air.

He moved closer, making sure his footfalls were audible. Steve’s eyes flickered open, and Bucky swallowed seeing just how blown his pupils were. It took him a moment or two to focus properly on the Alpha, and when he did, he flushed.

“Buck?”

“Yeah, Steve, it’s me.” He settled down on the edge of Steve’s bed, his flesh hand coming to rest over Steve’s. “How’re you feeling?” he asked softly.

“I’m alright.” came the strained reply, and Bucky had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Liar.” Steve looked perplexed, as though he could possibly fool his mate of all people. “I talked to Bruce and Tony.”

Steve had the decency to look sheepish, and he slowly turned his hand over to grasp Bucky’s.

“Feeling hot.” he admitted after a long while. “And a little like how I felt after riding the Cyclone.” The ‘like I’m in heat’ really went without saying.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked, eyes traveling down to their hands, and then back up.

Steve swallowed thickly. Desire coursed through every vein, and his face showed it.

“Yes,” was all he said, all he could bring himself to say. And it was all he needed to say. Bucky understood.

“You sure, Stevie?” he asked, though he was already climbing onto the bed, moving to straddle Steve’s legs.   
“Yeah. Can’t think about anything else anyway.” Steve mumbled helplessly, fidgeting. “Please, Buck?”

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Bucky conceded, nodding to himself as he pushed Steve flat on his back, “Let’s get you out of the uniform first.” He helped to undo the clasps and buckles, peeling off the battered gear to reveal already-healing bruises, and he did his best to avoid those as he slid his hands under the thick material.

Just the feeling of Bucky’s hands on him made the heat crawling just below Steve’s skin to flare up. The warm, calloused hands working their way up his sides until the uniform was off completely. But before Steve could open his mouth to tell Bucky to strip too, he was shimmying further down the bed, tugging Steve’s underwear off of him.

Bucky couldn’t help but stare a little when Steve’s erection bobbed up from under the waistband. The entire shaft was flushed dark red, almost purpling at the head, and there was no way in hell that didn’t hurt. He licked his lips, and didn’t hesitate before shifting down and taking it into his mouth.   
Steve’s mouth dropped open in equal parts surprise and pleasure as his hands scrambled to grasp the sheets. A sound that was a cross between a moan and a yelp escaped him as his Alpha pressed his tongue to the underside, and began to bob his head. He couldn’t help the twitch in his hips as he desperately tried to get more of that wet heat of Bucky’s mouth, and he keened as his mate obliged in taking him deeper, swallowing around him.

It didn’t take much more to get Steve to come with a strangled cry of Bucky’s name, though his orgasm didn’t seem to make his arousal wane any.

“Please,” Steve gasped before he’d even come down from it, “More. Need more.”

Who was Bucky to deny his mate when he was in need?

Bucky worked carefully and diligently in opening Stevie up with his fingers, though that didn’t mean he wasn’t taking in every gasp and whimper eagerly either. By the time Bucky felt that he was adequately prepared, Steve was writhing, pushing back on Bucky’s fingers hungrily.

“Buck, please,” he begged as Bucky withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets haphazardly, “Please, I need- need you, please, Bucky.”

He was already desperately hard, the scent of his Omega damn near in heat setting off every instinct that told him to satisfy that need. Pausing only to shuck off his pants, Bucky wasted no time and hooked Steve’s knees over his shoulders, lined himself up, and pushed in. An utterly broken cry fell from Steve’s lips as Bucky slid into the hilt, his jaw dropping as he felt every inch of Bucky’s thick cock fill him up. It was so much, too much, too good, and then with hardly any warning, he was coming, spurting onto the sheets with a garbled cry.

Bucky tensed over him, the way Steve was clenching around him making it damn near impossible to do anything but try his damnedest not to come.

It took more than a few moments to find his voice again.

“Stevie,” Bucky began shakily, his disbelief evident, “Did you just- I mean, just from me putting it in you?”

“Felt so good, Buck.” Steve moaned, his half-lidded eyes meeting Bucky’s. “Keep going, though,” he said, as though he’d sensed Bucky hesitating. “Need you so bad.” It was like there was no refractory period hindering him, and hell if that wasn’t the hottest thing.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Bucky promised, leaning in to press his lips against his in a sloppy kiss, “I got you.” He set a fast pace that had Steve crying out with every movement, the slaps of skin on skin loud in the empty room. Steve’s hands came up around him, nails digging in as his head fell back, mouth open and brows drawn in pure pleasure.

Steve looked positively debauched, and it took only a few minutes before he was shaking apart under Bucky.

Bucky watched in awe as all of Steve’s muscles went taut, his back arching off of the bed as his cock twitched, striping his quivering abdomen with his come. The sight of his Omega in such ecstasy and the fact that he’d brought him to completion over and over again made something in Bucky snap, abandoning all reserve as he let out a loud growl and began to pound into his mate unabashedly. Steve mewled, shuddering and grasping at the sheets desperately, canting his hips back just as erratically doing everything he could to get more, deeper, harder.

Bucky spurting deep inside him was what pushed Steve over the edge again, his orgasm ripped from him as he let out a weak sob, back arching and pressing up against Bucky, shaking apart as his Alpha grinded into him a last few times.

Bucky let out a low groan as he collapsed onto Steve.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel like I’m going to wake up sore tomorrow,” he mumbled into Steve’s collarbone.

“What, getting tired already?” came the breathless response from below him.

“Not a chance, punk,” Bucky pushed himself back up onto his hands so he could grin down at Steve, “I could do this all day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i rly like this cheesy line okay, im a sucker for cliche k bye
> 
> oh but come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
